


Southside Double-Wide

by thejokeristhethief



Series: Life's a Party, and You're Invited [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Morning After, Multi, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Sharing, That Don't Leave, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrence wakes up to a missing Washington and a stranger in his bed that doesn't remember a thing about last night. He really hopes that Wash gets back soon. Preferably before the guy leaves and takes round two with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southside Double-Wide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Black_Crimson_Rose6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Shey.

Terrence has no clue how they got here. Actually, that’s not entirely true. He knows how they got here and can explain it in one word: Washington. David fucking Washington with his stupidly adorable puppy dog eyes and that perfect little pout and the irresistible begging voice. Yes, it’s Washington’s fault he’s having this extremely awkward mess of a morning. Is there a protocol for kicking a one night stand out of one’s dorm room? Furthermore, how does one remove said individual without his entire social circle assuming he’s cheating on his universally adored boyfriend? Dammit, if he had known that agreeing to a threesome would cause this many problems in the morning he would have tried harder to talk his younger lover out of it. But the freshman is a fucking sex magnet and Terrence has no doubts that it would have happened eventually regardless.

It wouldn’t have been too bad if Wash hadn’t taken off at the ass-crack of dawn to do who knows what with his stupid Phi Theta Delta brothers, leaving him alone in bed with a heavily sleeping stranger whose phone keeps ringing. Leave it to his lover to make him clean up the mess. Hangover and all. It’s a good thing Washington is so fucking hot, because he doubts he’d be willing to put up with this shit from anyone else, even if the sex was mind-blowing. That is completely the reason; it has nothing to do with the fluttering feeling in his stomach every time the blonde comes around or the stupid smile he sometimes finds himself wearing when he thinks of the man. No, it definitely has nothing to do with the feelings he may or may not be developing for the member of his Fraternity’s biggest rivals.

A low groan pulls him out of his head, drawing his attention to the problem currently stirring in his bed. The long haired and extremely fit man that Wash picked up at the club last night rolls over onto his back, scrubbing a hand over his face as he takes in his surroundings. Terrence watches him warily holding the gaze of those calculating green eyes as they narrow in confusion. The words that tumble out of his mouth are coated in defensive aggression. “What is going on here? Where is Felix?”

“Whoa, calm down.” Terrence holds his palms up and outwards, the universal sign for meaning no harm. “I don’t know any Felix, but I can answer your first question.”

“Unfortunate.” The stranger levers himself into sitting position, groaning and clutching his head when he gets upright. Terrence can’t help tracing the definition of the man’s chest and abs with his eyes as the sheet slides down to bunch around his waist. The menacing tone returns when the other man notices his staring. “Explain. Start with the reason I am naked.”

“The short answer? David Washington.” Those sharp green eyes widen a fraction before slamming shut with a curse.

“Fuck. Felix... You are the boyfriend then, I suppose.” With the threatening quality gone, that deep, controlled voice sends a pleasant shiver up his spine. The man takes a deep breath before opening his eyes again, meeting his gaze steadily. “I am Locus. Please elaborate.”

“Welllll… It’s kind of a funny story. You might want some pants first. It won’t do to have you storming out of here bare assed to kill whoever this Felix is. I’d rather not have the entire house thinking I cheated on Wash.” Terrence sighs, scooping up Locus’ pants and boxers from where they lay pooled at the end of the bed and tossing them on to him. He politely turns his back while the other man tugs on the offered items. When the shuffling stops, Terrence turns, surprised to find those sharp green eyes studying him carefully again. “OK, Locus. How about you fill me in with what you do remember and we’ll go from there. Because it would be a real shame to forget a night like that.”

“Felix, a club, and alcohol.” Another low groan, this one mildly distressed, drifts through the room and Terrence winces with sympathy. He’s been there before a few times; more than one of those times involving Washington. He watches as Locus drags a large hand over his scarred face, scraping over stubble, obviously attempting to piece together the events of last night. “I remember dancing with Washington.”

A chuckle escapes him when the other man mentions that. His boyfriend put on quite the little show last night, grinding up against Locus after they agreed on a threesome with the said man. An agreement that only required a small amount of begging and numerous rounds of shots to come about. He certainly hopes that that isn’t the only memory they’ve left him with. Because as sexy as it was, the dancing was the most innocent event of the night. “Yes, well. Wash’s dancing is quite hard to forget. But I certainly hope that isn’t the only thing you remember.”

“I remember his hands down my pants.” Terrence can feel his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He definitely missed that detail last night. It’s too bad too because from the way Locus says it the outcome must have been quite amusing. He watches the other man shiver with what he can only assume is desire. It isn’t too surprising though; David Washington has that effect on people. “There was making out.”

“Oh yes. There was plenty of that. Couldn’t keep him off you long enough to get the two of you into the Taxi. The driver was a bit annoyed by it until Wash gave him a tip as soon as we got in and he stopped complaining. Although with the way blondie was grinding down on your lap during the drive, I’m shocked we didn’t need to pay a cleaning fee.” He tries to adjust himself discreetly as his cock reacts to the memories of last night but the other man catches him, green eyes darkening in what he can only hope is arousal rather than anger. Not that he couldn’t take Locus in a fight or anything; he could, but the outcome wouldn’t be pleasant for either side. And Wash might get mad. So, he’s just going to hope for the best and continue on with the story. “Once we got you back here it was a different story, however. Do you remember?”

“Hm.” He allows the other man to collect his thoughts patiently. It’s not like he’s got anywhere to be and Wash is usually home before noon on Saturdays, so if he lets Locus take his time there’s a high probability of round two and therefore a lesser chance of having to go through all of this again. His lover didn’t exactly get what he asked for last night, and what Washington wants, Washington gets, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Although with the light blush, barely discernible with Locus’ skin tone, brushing his cheeks and kissing the bridge of his nose, he can see the appeal. There is something strangely alluring about seeing such a seemingly dangerous man flushing red. There was far too much alcohol involved last night for him to notice how far that flush goes, so he really hopes Wash hurries home and makes this morning salvageable. The other man seems to have gathered enough flashes to piece together something because a disappointed sigh fills the room. “Unfortunate. Not the impression I intended to leave.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” He offers a slightly awkward shrug, glancing discreetly at the clock. 11:30. Wash needs to hurry his ass up before they run out of luck. If he’s being honest, the idea of rubbing dicks with this guy inside of his lover’s tight ass is actually starting to sound pretty damn exciting. Especially with the memories of last night rising to the surface, directing more blood south, adding to his building erection. “Wash is kind of a cockwhore. He loves it and he’ll happily take it any way he can get it. So trust me when I say the impression you left was fine. ‘Specially when you fucked his face like that. He likes it rough; hair pulling, deep throating, you name it. If he doesn’t choke at least once he thinks you’re doing it wrong.”

“Aww, come on babe. I’m not that bad. You make me out to be some sort of masochist or something.” He can’t help the huge grin that spreads across his face because of the voice behind him. However, he does manage to check his excitement enough to turn towards the door at a normal speed. Wash kicks the door closed behind him, hands occupied with a tray of coffees and a take-out bag from their favourite diner. Terrence accepts the quick kiss he’s offered before relieving his lover of his caffeine ladened burden. The blonde man quickly turns his attention to Locus with a smile. “Good. I was hoping you’d still be here. I brought breakfast and coffee; straight up, right?”

The man perched on his bed looks completely taken aback by the whirlwind of energy he brings into the room. Terrence almost laughs when the coffee he offers is hesitantly accepted, those green eyes once again calculating, tracking Wash as the freshman practically skips over to Terrence’s empty desk to lay out the food. “I don’t understand. What is this?”

“Normally people call it breakfast. Or maybe brunch?” Wash chuckles, offering Terrence a foil wrapped breakfast sandwich made just the way he likes it. Once he accepts it, Wash collects the other two neatly wrapped packages and flings himself onto the bed beside Locus. This time he can’t help the chuckle he releases as he follows his boyfriend’s lead, settling down on the bed beside him as Locus takes the food the blonde practically shoves at him. “Felix said you like bacon so I got you a sausage one. I hope that’s OK.”

“Hmmm? Yes, I umm… Thank you.” The confusion is quite evident in his voice and Terrence feels a spike of annoyance rise up in him. This situation is starting to get a little tedious; sure waking up in a strange place with a hazy memory is disorienting, but Locus is acting like nobody has ever done something nice for him before. It’s just a damn coffee and breakfast. No reason to get so awkward.

“You’re cute when you’re all flustered.” Wash is suddenly very up in the other man’s space and, OK yeah, now there is a reason for Locus to be flustered. Even he has a hard time thinking with the blonde that close sometimes. “Oh hey! You blush.”

“Wash.” Terrence grips the back of his shirt, tugging the younger man backwards and out of Locus lap. He receives a grateful nod for his troubles. “Let him eat before you start crawling all over him, OK?”

“OK sorry.” Wash leans back into him, practically vibrating with the same amount of energy he brought into the room. Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, Terrence places a calming kiss just below the man’s ear, hiding his grin when he feels Wash draw in a deep breath.  “Sorry, I’m still on a bit of an adrenaline high from this morning. Maine’s parents are out of town and he let me drive the Ferrari.”

Terrence winces internally. He’s not overly fond of Maine for a variety of reasons, including the fact that he’s Washington’s ex and that he encourages extremely reckless behaviour. The comment he’s about to make gets beaten out by Locus’, however. “I see you are in one piece, but is the car?”

“Wha?” Wash sputters, eyes widening in shock at the sarcastically teasing comment the quiet man fires at him. He chuckles as his lover regains some of his composure. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Simply that I am aware of your record with cars.” An eyebrow raises challengingly as Locus takes the last bite of his sandwich, coffee already set down carefully on the nightstand. Wash eyes him thoughtfully before flinging the remains of his breakfast carelessly in the direction of the garbage, sinking it perfectly as always. Terrence releases him, sitting back to watch as he sips his coffee. His boyfriend must take that as the permission it is, because the blonde launches himself into Locus’ lap, capturing him in a heated kiss that is most enjoyable to watch. A large hand buries itself in Washington’s blonde hair, pulling sharply and dragging a muffled moan from the freshman as Locus takes control of the kiss. Draining his coffee, he watches in rapt fascination as this stranger, whom he’s quickly realizing was never a stranger to Wash in the first place, ravishes his boyfriend, arm slipping up the blonde’s back before effectively rolling them so that the smaller man is under him.

Terrence only feels a mild twinge of jealousy when this happens, something that surprises him greatly. Usually David Washington brings out a possessive streak in him like nobody he’s ever dated has, so this lack of desire to beat Locus’ skull in is new and not entirely unwelcome. Perhaps it’s because the idea of sharing has already been discussed and the terms already agreed upon. Or maybe it’s because this is happening in his bed, with him present and entirely capable of stopping it or joining in. But most likely, it is because Wash is now looking at him with hungry eyes as Locus nips along his jaw and down his neck. The other man’s hands are occupied with removing his lover’s shirt, rucking it up inch by inch, darker skin contrasting with the paleness of Wash’s freckled chest as his fingers explore the territory Terrence already knows so well. Words of praise are mumbled quietly into the skin of the bottom man’s neck, only just discernible over the quiet moans Locus is coaxing from him. “Beautiful. These freckles. You are perfect, David.”

It’s the name that spurs him into action, pushing him forward at the same time Wash freezes under Locus, eyes wide. He has to give Locus credit; as soon as the man below him tenses, all ministrations stop and the larger man goes willingly when Terrence tugs at him, rolling him to the side. His boyfriend reaches for him immediately but there is hesitancy in the touch and for a moment he thinks that maybe this will be over before it really begins. But Locus saves it, voice soft but apologetic and sincere. “I apologize. I overstepped my boundaries. It will not happen again, Washington.”

“S’OK.” Wash relaxes into him as the words settle around them, grin returning to his face. He reaches a hand out to the other man, beckoning him forward. “Just took me by surprise, that’s all. I’d prefer it if you didn’t use that name. Not yet anyway. It’s sort of a long story, and one that will definitely kill the mood.”

Locus hums, nodding once in acceptance. Even so, there is a level of uncertainty in his movements as he shuffles forward. Wash’s smile falters, dimming slightly and Terrence decides that he is beyond done with this. He releases his clutch on his boyfriend with one hand, reaching out to grip a handful of the hesitating man’s long, dark hair and tug him forward into a brutal kiss. Biting down on Locus’ lip he pulls away to catch his breath before releasing it with smirk when the other man yelps. A low growl follows it and suddenly there are hands gripping him roughly as a mouth covers his firmly, engaging his tongue in a battle of dominance that ends with him flat on his back, Locus pinning him to the mattress while the war of teeth and tongues continues. It only stops when Wash’s low whine cuts through the haze surrounding them.

“Terrennncccee, Looocusss. What about me? I want to be fucked. Pleaasse?” The amount of petulance in that voice makes Terrence choke. His boyfriend sounds like a nine year old asking for more ice cream. Of course it has the desired effect, as Locus’ attention snaps to the blonde almost immediately. It seems that the time they were making out in was put to good use, because the sight he’s greeted with when he looks over is one very naked Washington with two fingers buried deep in his hole. Locus is already moving, shedding his pants and boxers quickly, before crawling up beside Wash to seal their lips together. Terrence knows he’s lost dibs on having Wash face him already, so he takes a moment to sit back and enjoy the show. After all, it’s not every day you get to watch your boyfriend get stretched open by someone else. It doesn’t take the blonde long to notice his absence, however. “Come here babe. Need you.”

Slipping off his sweats, he does as instructed, moving up the bed to kneel next to the other two near the headboard. Wrapping his hand around Locus’ wrist he stops the man, tugging until the four long fingers he has deep in Washington’s ass come out gently with a wet squelch. Two pairs of eyes stare at  him curiously as he releases his grip, letting the other man’s hand drop, before grasping Wash by the hips and flipping him into Locus’s lap in one smooth motion. There is a shocked gasp from his lover and a sharp inhale from the man below him as the two of them adjust to the new position. Terrence meets Locus’ questioning gaze with a smirk, offering his orders in a low and demanding voice. “I want you to fuck him. He’s more than ready for you. It’ll help stretch him until he can take both of us.”

“Mmmm yesss.” The moan of agreement from Wash is more than enough encouragement for Locus it seems; his hands slide down, each gripping a pale cheek and spreading them gently to reveal the blonde’s lube slicked entrance. Reaching over, Terrence collects the bottle of lube and condoms that the blonde collected earlier, using his teeth to tear open the foil on one of them before rolling it down on the other man’s shaft. He pops the cap on the lube bottle, coating his fingers and palm in a generous amount of lube before running his hand up Locus slowly, adding extra lubrication to the condom. He grins at the groan he receives before helping the man line himself up. A moan of his own escapes as he watches Wash sink down slowly, shifting slightly so he can see his lover’s face. Terrence sometimes thinks Washington looks the most beautiful like this, with his eyes fluttering closed and his head thrown back in ecstasy. Especially when his mouth falls open and he babbles praises like he’s doing right now. “Oh fuck. God yes - mm - Locus your cock is amazing. Ahh- please move. I - mmm - I need you to - yesss - just like that.”

His lover is getting fucked with deep, slow thrusts, Locus gripping Wash’s hips tight as he controls his thrusts, punctuating them with the occasional grunt. Terrence gives them time to adjust; he’s done double anal before, he knows how bad rushing it can be. When they fall into a comfortable rhythm and Wash starts to get antsy again, he presses one of his lube covered fingers against his entrance, pushing in gently on Locus’ next thrust. He stretches his lover’s opening carefully, searching his prostate and stroking against his walls as Locus continues at his pace. When he feels Wash loosening up a little he adds a second finger, following the same process. He’s about to add a fourth when the blonde groans with frustration. “I’m good. I’m fucking stretched. Just put your fucking dick in me already.”

“Patience, Washington.” Locus chuckles, tugging the man down so he’s tucked against his chest, offering Terrence better access as he applies a condom and lube. A familiar moan drifts through the air, suggesting that Locus found Wash’s prostate. His hands clutch tighter, gripping that freckled back before grunting out a response. “Ngh. Feel good?”

“Mmm yes. Yes it feels so good. But it’d feel even better with - ah - both of you.” Wash responds, rolling his hips back. Terrence lets out a fond sigh at his lover’s impatience, lining up his cock and pushing in when Locus freezes deep inside of the blonde. It’s a slow process, the heat and the tightness almost overwhelming for all of them, but eventually he manages to rock his hips enough times that he’s far enough in to nudge Locus’ shaft into Wash’s prostate, causing the man to cry out again. “Oh god. Fuck. Mmm - do that - ah - do that again.”

Accepting the encouragement, Terrence starts to pull out carefully before thrusting back in with a bit more force. Setting a gentle pace he fucks Wash in a way that he knows will stretch him out further, changing the angle every few thrusts until he’s certain there is enough give for both of them to move without tearing anything. “Lo - mmm - Locus you can move now. Just go slow - ah - OK? He won’t be able to take it fast just yet.”

Wash keens as Locus begins his own rhythm, pulling out when Terrence pushes in. Neither of their thrusts are particularly long, it’d be a pain to pull out too far and have to start the process all over again. The blonde starts to babble nonsense like he always does when he’s approaching the edge, so Terrence takes that as a sign to pick up the pace. Locus follows his lead and the sound of skin slapping against skin drowns out the moaning and babbling. Wash shakes and moans between them as Terrence closes his hand around the blonde’s cock, stroking him roughly and causing him to tip over the edge with the shout of a familiar Russian phrase that Terrence still hasn’t been able to get translated. Locus follows him quickly with a quiet moan, holding himself deep inside as Wash’s orgasm milks him.

“Mmm - ah fuck. God dammit you are so tight. So hot. Holy hell, David!” It takes Terrence a few more thrusts to join them but when he does it’s with a loud and satisfied cry, words carefully chosen to prove that, despite his willingness to share for a while, the blonde is still his.


End file.
